1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to systems and methods for monitoring wire ropes, and more particularly relates to systems and methods for monitoring wire ropes that aid in hoisting an object, and contact an electrically connecting sheave.
2. Background Information
Hoisting systems (e.g., elevator systems, crane systems) often include a rope or a belt that aid in hoisting an object (e.g., an elevator car) and a counterweight. A sheave that is driven by a machine may move the rope or belt to cause movement of the hoisted object and the counterweight. Traditionally, wire ropes were used. More recently, belts have been used. One example of a belt is a coated steel belt having a plurality of steel cords encased in a polyurethane jacket. There is a need to monitor the rope or belt over time; e.g., to determine if the rope or belt is experiencing wear or other damage that may cause weakening. Aspects of the present invention involve systems and methods for monitoring wire ropes.